


Elsanna PWP Collections

by snow_ink



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, No relations within chapters, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_ink/pseuds/snow_ink
Summary: 她們愛著彼此。不只是姊妹，或者只是姊妹。They love each other.Not just because they are sisters.





	1. First

 

**Anna的性經驗是Elsa教給她的。**

包含初潮是怎麼回事，到關於高潮是什麼感覺，是Elsa帶給了她這些。

親吻就更不用說了，嘖嘖水聲讓她聽起來就臉紅，Elsa的吻會頻繁落在她的額頭、她的眉眼上，她也吻Anna的鼻尖與臉頰，然後是嘴唇與耳際，頸窩與側乳。心口處與乳尖她會用咬的，總惹得Anna輕顫，她扯著Elsa散在她胸前的長髮，在對方的吻落到小腹時發出斷斷續續的吟哦。

噢，老天，Elsa仍不放過她，她罪惡的唇繼續往下流連了去，Anna羞恥地用雙腿夾住了她，但那看上去只是欲拒還迎，她的腿交疊在Elsa光潔的後背，Elsa則整個人俯身鑽進她裡邊。

她咬了Anna的大腿根一口，後者既興奮又緊張地抽搐了下。

Elsa——她不禁為舌尖的觸感低泣出聲，Anna不由自主地後仰，像條被人從水裡撈起而缺乏氧氣的魚，美人魚睜著眼失神望著懸在頭頂的吊燈，藍色的眼珠子流轉成翡翠般的綠色，她急促喘息著，卻仿佛吸不著任何能緩解她狀況的空氣。

Anna的腳趾頭蜷了起來，交扣在Elsa弓起的背上，她感覺自己隨之被托了起來，Elsa像隻貪心的蝴蝶在吸取著花蜜，Anna無助地用腿扣緊姊姊的背脊，像是被拋到浪尖的一艘小船，被浪潮拋得愈來愈高、愈來愈高。

失重感在她的全身蔓延擴散，Anna頭昏腦脹地倒回了床上，她好像被拋到了雲端，落在了雲朵裡，然後人又站在了海灘上，因為腳下的沙子被海浪捲去而頭暈目眩。

Elsa伏在她身上，掌舵者也是一身大汗，她貼著妹妹的身子休息了會，埋在頸窩裡的人側頭看著她。

你還好嗎？她問，頰上帶著兩坨Anna從未在她臉上見過的艷麗色澤，Anna一時入迷地忘了回答，她像是聽見了塞壬的歌聲，目光迷離地靠了過去。

唇齒相觸之際兩人雙雙溢出輕柔的嘆息，Anna環抱住Elsa躺在她懷裡，她的姊姊不似平時的乾爽冰涼，她和她一樣，都是黏膩燥熱的。

黏黏的。她模糊地說，還能感覺到被Elsa溫柔舔舐過的地方在一點一滴地流出清液。床單要髒掉了。

Elsa有些不可思議地盯著她。就這樣？那雙與Anna相似的眼裡寫滿了不可置信。這就是你對我們之間的第一次的感想？

嗯——Anna羞怯地微笑——我當然不是說你不好，只是、只是——她略顯緊張地咬了下唇——只是我不知道該怎麼描述這些。

皇室成員還是會學習性知識的，只不過文字描述與實際體驗差了不少。

我想過這會很好——她不好意思地承認。就是沒想到會——這麼好，像是——

——巧克力融在了舌尖上

Anna驚訝地看著Elsa，她沒想到她們說了一樣的話，後者定定地凝視著她，繼續說了下去。

——像是巧克力化在了舌尖，然後一絲甜膩隨之流到了身體的每一處？

Anna不自覺地輕點了頭，然後她看到Elsa皺起了鼻頭，露出像是要哭泣的表情。

噢，Anna——Elsa碰著她的雙頰，與她額頭相抵。

她很少看見姊姊這麼軟弱的時候。在她的印象裡，Elsa總是眉頭緊皺，永遠都在為某些事情而擔心。

她擔心她無法成為一名理想的女王，她怕整個王國會在她的帶領下走向覆滅，她害怕她自己，她怕她會再次傷害了誰。

Elsa害怕得太多，而她找不到一個可以訴苦，一個可以真正讓她敞開心胸去依賴的人。

而她此刻之所以會摟著Anna痛哭，是因為她在苦撐了這麼久之後，終於發現了有一個人始終不離不棄地陪伴著她，她終於明白了，某些話若一直放在心底，就永遠無法得知她們其實有著共通的本質。

她們愛著彼此。不只是姊妹，或者只是姊妹。

血緣把她們帶到一起，而愛讓她們緊密相連。

Anna懷著這種奇異的心思擁抱了Elsa，她覺得自己前所未有的強大，她可以保護任何人，她可以保護好Elsa，成為她最堅實的後盾。

哭紅了眼的Elsa不好意思地從她的頸窩離開，那個鼻頭紅通通的，Anna覺得她看上去稚氣得出奇，她的姊姊看起來更像是個需要呵護的小公主，而不是高高在上的女王陛下。

抱歉，對方吶吶地說，讓你看見我這麼丟臉的樣子。

怎麼會。Anna不假思索地反駁。我還高興你終於在我面前坦率點了呢。

Elsa略帶困惑地看著她：真的？

真的真的。她滿口保證，把對方塞進了自己的胸口。別擔心，我會處理好的。她邊說著，邊學著皇后當初安撫她們時的做法，在Elsa的後腦勺揉了揉。

處理什麼呀。Elsa在她的懷裡悶笑起來，這麼個語氣與動作，真把她當成孩子來哄了。

哎呀，就是那些嘛，那些你總說等我再長大點就非學會不可的東西。

包括這個嗎？Elsa咬了她一口，Anna不禁嚶嚀出聲，渾身再次酥軟下來。

嘿！她想抗議，但那聲音聽上去更像是個邀請。別轉移話題！她虛弱地說。

我有嗎？Elsa無辜道，她的手伸進了方才流連不已的地方。看，還濕著呢。

Elsa……Anna低泣著，這次徹底交代在了對方手裡。

 


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「噗！」
> 
> 「不准笑！」
> 
> 「好好好，我不笑。」

 

隨著Elsa登基成為女王之後，Anna這個王室第一順位繼承人也跟著愈發忙碌起來。

Elsa曾提到她會盡其所能做到一切完美，讓妹妹可以再過幾年無憂無慮的小公主生活，然而Anna早已下定決心要當姊姊最有力的後盾，於是她一改從前的悠閒（絕不是偷懶）作派，努力學習身為一國公主該有的學識與禮儀（但是早起仍有些困難，她已經不只一次靦著臉跟老師保證再也不會上課遲到了）。

所有的訓練都逐日步上軌道，惟獨……

 「Anna？都這個時間點了，你在這裡做什麼？」被點名的Arendelle第一公主殿下嚇得落下了手中的東西，她顫巍巍地轉過身，試圖用身子擋住已然敗露的事蹟，「E、Elsa才是，這麼晚了，你怎麼還沒睡呢？」

「我——我是因為明日的事項檢閱告一段落了，正想回房休息，卻看到這裡還亮著，怕是遭小偷了才來看一看的。」女王陛下說了一大串會繞得人頭暈的解釋，她頓了頓，直盯著Anna瞧，眼神銳利得像是在興師問罪：「你呢？你怎麼還沒睡？」

「我——」受審者的視線飄移，她結結巴巴地開口，「我就是、睡不著，然後，起來晃晃，然後就——路過！對！我也是看到這裡的燈還亮著！覺得不放心嘛！和Elsa你一樣就是純粹路過！」

「……喔？」女王陛下徹底挑高了眉，她的目光落到了一片狼藉的地面，「那這些巧克力棒是？」

Anna脹紅了臉，低頭支支吾吾地，「對啦，我就是肚子餓嘛……都是那些營養師啦，說什麼要保持體態……」

「噗！」

「不准笑！」

「好好好，我不笑。」

「也不准把我偷偷來廚房找東西吃的事告訴營養師！」

「喔？這是請求人該有的態度？」

「Elsa！求求你了，我的好姊姊，我的好Elsa，能請你大人有大量，別告發我嗎？求求你？」

「我考慮考慮。」

「壞Elsa！臭Elsa！我再也不要求你了！」

「我本來想答應的，但既然你這麼說了。」

「不——那都是假的，是我騙了你，求你相信我Elsa——」

「噗，和你開玩笑呢，還真當真了。」

Anna氣惱地看著她，而Elsa見好就收地幫她一一撿起了地上的巧克力棒，「好啦，我們可不能在這兒吃。」

她朝妹妹眨眨眼，後者頓時雙眼放光地看著她：「愛死你了Elsa！」

Elsa笑笑地說她也愛Anna，任後者掛在她的肩膀上，姊妹倆悄悄溜回了Elsa的房間。

「啊！」在姊姊的床上吃到第三根時Anna突然大叫了一聲，她對著Elsa氣憤道：「你騙人！」

你也是為了偷吃巧克力才溜去廚房的！否則根本不順路嘛！

被譴責的人聳了聳肩，這只能怪被騙的人太單純了。

「我要吃掉所有的巧克力棒！」

Anna大聲宣佈，緊接著兩人開始爭奪起零食的所有權，在相繼吃掉一根又一根的巧克力棒後，兩人的手同時伸向僅剩的最後一根。

「啊！」Anna崩潰大叫，「你作弊！」

Elsa得意地叼著零食，她在Anna的手指要碰到之前先一步凍結了她的手腕，後者氣得咬牙，她不甘示弱地掙脫了桎梏（其實並沒有多緊，輕易就掙開了），撲向了姊姊，精準地銜住了巧克力棒的末端。

Elsa似乎有點緊張，但她的目光裡帶著志得意滿，像是篤定Anna不敢更進一步，後者因此賭氣地咬碎了末端，一步步往Elsa逼近。另一方面，Elsa也並未就此退縮，兩人的距離愈來愈短，頃刻間就變得親密無比，在嚐到彼此嘴裡的味道後，情勢一發不可收拾。

或許是不久前的意氣之爭所致，這次的親吻比起先前的更多了點火藥味，她們互相爭奪著彼此的氣息，兩人氣勢洶洶，誰也不讓誰，一時之間竟難分軒輊。

等到雙方都因為氧氣不足而不得不停下時，Anna才發現到她們都氣喘吁吁，像是繞了Arendelle足足有一圈的狼狽。

她看著Elsa艷麗的雙頰與過於鮮紅的嘴唇，目露（自以為的）兇光說道：「這次換我來。」

誰讓你作弊。她抱怨道。還只留給我沒有巧克力的部分。

Elsa笑了，那個嘴角的弧度看上去令Anna更心癢難耐，她略帶不滿地使力推倒了姊姊，高高在上的女王陛下摔落在鬆軟的床舖上，她朝Anna伸出了手，扣住她的後頸往下拉，Anna順勢撲在Elsa身上，把她在姊姊身上學到的一一使了回去。

她原先想咬得很用力的，Elsa今晚的壞心眼該被好好懲罰一番，但在兩人的距離再次縮減後，身子貼著身子所傳來的心跳聲讓她柔軟了自己的每個動作，她虔誠地吻了她的唇，輕輕吸吮了片刻，然後咬著她仰起的喉嚨，在鎖骨間落下或重或輕的親吻。

她盡可能照顧到Elsa的每一處，就像後者一直以來對她做的那些一樣，Anna舔了她發脹的乳尖，細碎的呻吟聲輾轉流入她的耳裡，讓她徹底羞紅了臉。

被Elsa這麼對待是一回事，由她自己主動又是另一回事，勁頭過後，Anna突然感到不確定起來，這麼做是對的嗎？Elsa會不會感到不舒服呢？她還能再做些什麼才能讓Elsa感覺得更好、就像她從Elsa那裡獲得的呢？突然之間，Anna忘記了曾經她從Elsa那裡得到的一切，她咬著下唇，像個不知所措的孩子一般停了下來。

Anna？

她看著Elsa睜開了美麗的藍眼睛，如瀑布般的金髮批散在床上，看上去像是個發光體似的，此時的Elsa就像個太陽一般，她再次朝Anna伸出手，又一次把她輕輕扯了下來，然後她與Anna十指交扣，帶領著伏在她身上的Anna來到了自己最隱密的地方。

Anna擔心地望著她，而Elsa溫柔地微笑，她牽著Anna碰觸了自己，指尖上濕潤的觸感讓她稍微有了些底氣，Anna小心翼翼地張開了手指，指腹撥開柔軟的門扉，滑過柔韌的內壁，清液透過大開的門戶涓涓滴落在她的手心，Elsa輕聲嗚咽，抓著Anna手腕的那隻手正微微發抖，Anna情不自禁地又吻了她，她的手指不斷地深入，再深入，繼續深入，直到她再也推進不了。

Elsa的一條腿被彎折在她們兩人之間，一條往外打開，方便Anna動作，她在Anna的碰觸裡低泣，後者迷戀地看著自己的每一次撩撥所帶起的顫抖，她很難想像Elsa會有因為自己的碰觸而情緒激動的一天。

Anna並不認為這是她的技巧有多麼好，她沒有那麼大的本事，她知道自己還只是一個什麼都不懂的孩子，她還有很多要學習改進的地方，這真的與任何的技巧技術都毫無關係。

然而此刻卻像是她主宰了Elsa的一切，她為Anna的每一個吻而呻吟，她為Anna的每一次揉捏而顫抖，她為她打開，她帶她進入。

Elsa在持續不斷地出水之際低喚她的名字。

她說，Anna。Anna。Anna。

既是難耐的，又是催促的，似嗔怒，若撒嬌。Anna能感覺到自己身體裡面的液體正順著大腿下滑，但她顧不上自己，她此刻的全副身心都只想好好疼惜身下的這個人。

她不自覺地低下身子，自然而然地模仿了Elsa，柔軟的舌頭鑽進去之後，她聽見Elsa拔高的尖叫聲，後者激烈地扭動著，在舌尖刮過溫熱的內壁時猛地揪緊Anna的頭髮，但Anna沒有多加停頓，她捧著姊姊的雙臀將整張嘴都覆了上去，Elsa在哭叫著，但Anna火熱的心融掉了她每一處的寒冰，她無助地揪著床單與妹妹的紅髮，由著Anna吮掉了來自於她的每一滴液體，吞食了她的每一點精華，她由著Anna帶領她攀上山巔，然後再從斷壁懸崖上倏地墜下。

她給了Anna高潮，而Anna還了她更大的浪潮，潮水翻滾著，浪尖碎裂在半空中，四散的水花潑灑著，飛濺在她和Anna身上每一處。Elsa驚喘了一聲，但是更巨大的浪又來了，捲起的潮水像是海嘯般盡數傾覆在她身上，然後她又被捲了回去，再捲了回去，待她發覺時她已哭得不能自已，過多的快感席捲了她所有的感知，她啜泣不止，Anna正輕聲哄慰著她，而她們的身上都黏膩一片。

她又啜泣了會，待勁頭過去後才羞赧地輕輕推開妹妹。她完全顧不上去留意後者眼裡的擔憂與受傷，滿腦子想的都只是天啊我真糟糕噢天哪——

「你很美。」Elsa錯愕地看著Anna，她的臉被後者的雙手硬是夾得略微變形，像是一隻離水的金魚般嘴巴嘟著卻說不出一個字，Anna與她相似的眼睛直直盯著她，堅定地又說了一次：「你很美。」

是我見過最美麗的人。

真的。她用力地說，然後用相同的力道重重吻了還沒反應過來的人，後者反射性地張開了嘴，她們的脣舌糾纏著，Elsa在這個吻裡恢復了冷靜，她鬆懈下來，張開雙手將Anna攬得更近，她們汲取彼此的唾沫，在對方的嘴裡流連，直到這個吻變得旖旎而纏綿，直到她們耗掉了對方肺部裡的最後一絲空氣，她們才戀戀不捨地斷開了連結。

她們凝視著彼此久久，沈浸在餘韻裡好一會，Elsa才總算開了口。

「表現不錯。」她含情脈脈地看著Anna，沒有意識到自己的目光帶著何等的柔軟。

「那是。」Anna沾沾自喜，她竊笑道：「是老師教得好。」

Elsa微微一笑，說：「不跟我計較了？」

「哪敢啊我的女王陛下。」Anna吐了吐舌頭，兩人笑做一團。

她們肩併著肩仰躺在床上笑了會，兩人不約而同地側頭看向彼此，一時之間，她們又難分難捨地熱吻了起來，Elsa在接吻的間隙率先伸手蓋住了Anna的臉，她氣喘吁吁地說她們得適可而止，Anna在她的手掌下發出不滿的嗚嗚聲。

我還沒玩夠呢。她氣呼呼說道，惹得Elsa瞪了她一眼。

眼看妹妹又有撲過來的趨勢，她連忙用冰環鎖住了Anna，後者嘟囔了幾句，不依地環抱起Elsa耍賴，女王陛下哭笑不得地安撫著她，Anna到底還記不記得她們隔天都還有事要處理啊？

「還有機會的。」她說，好笑地看到妹妹的雙眼又燃起了火花。

Elsa忍俊不住，不小心又笑了。


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Magic AU
> 
> They are teenage girls living in Japan.

 

Elsa有時會很討厭為什麼Arendelle是個親日國家。不是說她不喜歡日本，或者對這個東方國家有何偏見，但是親日到連王儲都被送到日本當交換學生，跟著參與當地高中的文化祭，甚至是——就有點……

當然，促進文化交流的本意是好的，能和其他同年齡的人一塊為了什麼事而合作努力也是很青春洋溢的一件好事，日後都會是一個又一個美好回憶，然而某些時候無可避免的文化衝擊仍是會讓Elsa有想逃跑的衝動。

「Elsa？衣服還合身嗎？」喀啦一聲，被充作臨時更衣室的教室門被打了開，Elsa躲閃不及，只見同班的女執行委員看到她後發出了驚呼，「太適合你了！你的皮膚白，身材又好，果然適合穿啦啦隊服！」

親和力滿點的女同學自然而然地走向她，側頭皺眉道：「怎麼遮著呢？別扭扭捏捏了。」執行委員抓著她緊環住腰際的手，露出了一大截白皙無瑕的肌膚，感嘆道：「別說那些臭男生了，就連我都嫉妒不起來，只想要你當我女朋友了。」她開玩笑道，惹得Elsa羞紅了臉，讓她別那麼說。

「我說真的，文化祭當天就看你表現了！」

女孩拍拍她的肩膀爽朗說道，而Elsa只覺得苦不堪言。

活動當天她被連連吹了好幾次口哨，接收到來自諸多男男女女的告白，她盡可能把自己給藏起來，只求就讀初中部的妹妹不會看到她這副打扮。

然而，不論她怎麼躲，仍舊躲不過全班女生齊力為男生加油的時刻，她遠遠看到了穿著水手服的Anna一臉驚訝的樣子，打算在隊呼結束後立刻溜到沒什麼人的地方躲起來。

「Elsa！」但是她的妹妹在這點上一直都是不屈不撓的性格，她追在姊姊的後頭跟著跑了起來，Elsa被逼得不得不躲到了臨近的體育器材室，她匆匆忙忙把自己縮在墊子與排球堆的縫隙間，卻因為動作過大而撞倒了裝排球的箱子，反倒將Anna徹底吸引了過來。

「Elsa！」初中生立刻把落在她身上的球撥了開，她扶起姊姊，擔心地看著她，「你還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」她低聲說道，頭就沒抬起過，「待會班上還有比賽，我得先走了，不能讓他們等我。」她掙脫了妹妹的手，就要往出口走去，Anna情急之下連忙抓住了她的手腕。

「等等！」她焦急道，力道大得Elsa有點生疼，她正想重複方才的說詞，卻被妹妹的話徹底打斷，完全忘了自己想要說什麼。「你就——你就這麼討厭我嗎？」

討厭到——討厭到一看見我就想跑？

「不是的——Anna——不是那樣的————」Elsa無措地說，她絕對不是因為這個原因才避開她，絕對不是——

「那為什麼——」Anna猛地吸氣，聲音裡帶了些許哭腔，Elsa這才留意到那隻抓著自己的手正在微微發抖，她們兩人的姿態此時完全反了過來，Anna成了垂著頭的那個人，Elsa都能看見她頭上的髮旋。母親總說她們真的是一對姊妹，髮旋的數量都有兩個不說，連位置都還一模一樣。一想到這裡，她伸出去的手又縮了回來，她偏頭看向另一邊，只想著逃跑，可Anna卻繼續說了下去。

「為什麼你——為什麼我們都不再像以前那樣玩在一塊了？」

你討厭我了嗎？她的妹妹邊說邊哽咽著，淚水一點一滴打在了Elsa的手臂上，後者整顆心都因此揪了起來，她的目光又移了回去，Anna把自己縮得小小的，另一隻手不知何時起也抓住了她，以最卑微的姿態懇求著：你覺得他們比我好多了，所以不再喜歡我了嗎？

「我沒有不喜歡你。」她顫抖著唇說，事實與之相反，她不可能不喜歡Anna。

「你就是。」Anna委屈地說，「否則你怎麼都不理我了呢？就連我求著父親讓我也來了日本、讀了和你同一個地方的中學，你也一次都沒有來看過我。」

同學都說我們的感情一定是差透了才會這樣。否則有哪對姊妹會如此疏離呢？

「Anna……」她的手又伸了出去，然而這次Anna卻主動鬆開了手，她往後退了一步，手背來回抹著未曾斷過的淚，像是耗盡了所有的氣力說道：「對不起，我不該這麼說的。」

「Anna！」Elsa慌張地叫了她，她不自覺地朝妹妹的方向移動，然而後者只是更往後退了幾步。

「我以為你只是太忙了，但是……」她搖了搖頭，Elsa緊張得不敢動作，她覺得Anna好像做下了什麼決定，而那是她不願意看到的，「對不起。」

她繞過了Elsa，後者想都沒想，一把抓住了她。

「Anna！」她叫道，然後又放低了聲音，「Anna。拜託了，Anna。我並沒有不喜歡你。」她半跪了下來，雙手包覆著她，朝她剖白，「我愛你，真的。」

她完全發自肺腑，雖然這句表白只是如利刃般倒插在了自己的心上。

「我一直都愛你。」她又說了一次，罔顧自己此刻已是千瘡百孔的血淋淋的心。

「我也愛你。」Anna小聲回應，她的眼眶徹底紅腫起來，但她並沒有回握。「可是為什麼你一次都沒有來看過我呢？我知道你有學生會的事情要忙，但是我每次去你的班上，你總是不在。」

一次兩次還能說是巧合，五次十次呢？

「你是刻意避開我的。」

Anna不是傻瓜，次數一多，她當然會有所懷疑，「除了被你給討厭了之外，我想不出還有什麼理由。」

她平板說道，聽起來卻像在控訴，Elsa心疼地握緊她，「我真的沒有討厭你，我愛你，只有這點你不能懷疑。」

「你要我如何能相信呢？在你剛剛都還想逃開我的時候？」

「那是因為——」Elsa匆忙咬住了嘴唇，她不能說的，惟獨這句話不該被說出口。

「因為什麼？Elsa，不用安慰我了，我已經大到能承受真相了。」她苦澀道，那副落寞的樣子讓Elsa忍不住脫口而出。

「我愛你！」

「別再說了，Elsa。」

「不！你不明白——我喜歡你，Anna，我愛你！」

「已經夠了Elsa，別再——」

Elsa把Anna扯了下來，兩人雙雙跌坐在地上，她在後者無措的目光中捧著她的雙頰，不由分說地親了她。

她們的吻淺嘗輒止，Elsa緊緊抱住徹底失了魂的Anna，把後者毛茸茸的頭顱壓在自己的頸窩裡。

「對不起。」她低聲道，沒有勇氣看妹妹的表情，這或許是她們的最後一個擁抱了。「我不是有意要……我原本以為我對你的想法是因為身邊的同齡人太少，但是在來到這裡之後，我發現自己克制不住地想你，我甚至還——然後你來了，然後——然後我不得不避開你，我只能避開你……」

對不起，Anna。她吶吶道，真相已經被自己徹底揭露，不用再擔心被妹妹得知她的想法，反而使Elsa比之前放鬆許多，接下來就只等Anna的拒絕，她無望的感情便能就此劃下句點了。

「為什麼你之前都不告訴我？」Anna揪著她的衣服悶道，Elsa不禁苦笑：「好讓你更早覺得我噁心嗎？」

「你才不噁心！」懷裡的人猛然抬起頭，Anna倔強地盯著她，「不管你喜歡的是不是我，你都不噁心！」

「你不明白，Anna——」

「如果情況反過來了呢？如果我是你，而你是我，你會覺得我噁心嗎？」

「我當然不會，但是，Anna——」

「那如果我說我不討厭那個吻，」

你覺得我這樣噁心嗎？

Anna在Elsa的錯愕裡以一股決然的氣勢吻了她，她們的第二個吻帶了點血腥味，Elsa不太確定Anna是否也磕破了自己的脣齒，她想推開妹妹，卻又怕這會是自己碰觸她的最後一次機會，躊躇之中，反倒是Anna的脣舌先探了進來，她不得章法地在Elsa嘴裡衝撞，搔刮到內壁時Elsa終於忍不住奪回了主控，一想到Anna日後會屬於別人，她就有些克制不了，缺乏經驗的女孩很快就因為還不會用鼻子呼吸而掙扎起來。

她才14歲，Elsa模糊想道，她還不明白——

「不要再把我當孩子了。」Anna不滿道，她輕喘著，臉上與唇瓣都是過於鮮艷的色澤，「日本的14歲都已經是合法的年紀了。」

Elsa腦海中緊繃的那條線倏地崩斷，她的手無意識地扯下了Anna繫在水手服上的蝴蝶結，將初中生的手腕綁在背後，Anna有些緊張卻不甘示弱地瞪著她，「來啊！」

她下意識地舔了舔唇，引得Elsa扣住她的下頷吻了她。坐在她大腿間的Anna被迫仰著頭與她接吻，喉頭上下滑動，Elsa順勢咬著那裡的線條，手則是悄悄從水手服的下襬探了進去。

輕微的啪嗒聲傳來時Anna仿佛觸電般顫抖了一下，Elsa的手輕易穿過鬆脫的內衣包覆住小巧而柔軟的胸部，Anna嘴裡洩出些許的嗚咽，她的頭在Elsa指尖的揉捏下靠向姊姊的肩膀，把聲音都埋在了裡邊。Elsa憐愛地吻過她鮮紅欲滴的耳垂，親吻著她泌出層層薄汗的頸側，將另一隻手伸進了群縫裡。

冰涼的指尖滑過了順滑的大腿內側，她在Anna的抽氣聲中觸碰到了帶著濕意的底褲，Elsa這時倒不急了，她僅僅以指腹捏著薄薄布料下的軟肉，由上而下來回摩娑，Anna伏在她肩膀裡啜泣，於是她解開了綁住後者手腕的蝴蝶結緞帶，Anna的手立刻牢牢攀住了她。

底褲在Elsa的撥弄下已徹底濕透，Elsa幫她將裙擺一層一層捲起來，塞進腰際。然後她也撩起自己的裙擺，讓Anna一條腿跨過自己，兩人的大腿根部親密無間地貼著彼此。Elsa扶著妹妹的腰，讓她更靠向自己，她率先挪動著臀部蹭向Anna，原本就被撩撥得敏感起來的人被刺激得後仰，她一手向後撐在了地面，一手在Elsa持續的摩擦中捂住自己的嘴。

她們都氣喘連連，底褲已經承受不住更多的濕意，在乾燥的地面暈出兩灘深色水漬，Anna的胸部在失去內衣的禁錮後上下彈跳，Elsa幫她用內衣把水手服給捆住，捲到了鎖骨處，點綴了兩粒櫻桃的小巧乳房在她的面前彈動著，Elsa埋頭貼在胸口處吸取Anna的香氣，她舔掉了滾落至乳縫間的細汗，懷裡的人因此輕輕顫抖。Elsa的舌頭愛撫了那片柔軟的酥胸，她以齒尖來回啃咬了兩顆櫻桃，直到更加飽滿挺立，然後她單手撐著Anna的腰肢，方便後者繼續在兩人的下體間磨蹭施力，另一手伸向自己的後背，也解開了自己的胸衣。

Elsa如法炮製地處理了自己的上衣，她捧著自己的雙乳，引導Anna模仿自己的動作，讓她們彼此更親密無間地貼在一塊。抽泣中Anna狠狠倒抽了口氣，然後Elsa將她的手帶到自己發脹的乳尖，她十指交扣著Anna的手包覆住自己的乳房，帶她尋找自己的敏感點，Anna看似止住了啜泣，她緊張地揉捏著Elsa，直到看見姊姊沉醉的表情才鬆了眉頭，然後她們互相捧著對方的胸部與自己摩擦，乳尖相觸時她們像是渾身過電般抽搐了下，緊接著熱烈接吻起來。

Elsa垂下手抓著妹妹的臀瓣往自己撞去，同時之間Anna揉捏著她的胸部要把她揉到自己裡邊，肉體的碰撞聲愈來愈大，喘息聲緊跟著在她們的耳裡盤踞，Elsa已經顧不上會不會讓人發現了，她終於忍不住牽著Anna的手往自己裡面探進去——

 

 

 

「我真不敢相信你要我自己解決！」Anna嘟嘴抱怨道，她們都已經放下了衣服，撫順了每一處皺褶，除了濕得一塌糊塗的底褲之外，沒有人會從她們的外表得知曾發生過什麼。「你要我幫你，但是你卻不幫我！」

Elsa無辜地看著她：「第一次要留給你自己。」

而且我怕自己斟酌不好那個力道。

Anna無意識咬著唇，現在她知道，Elsa指的是她怕會傷害到她。就算她們變得前所未有的親密了，Elsa對Anna的態度仍沒有因此更進一步。

與此同時，Anna看清了Elsa過不去的是她自己的那一關，她讀懂了Elsa緊皺的眉頭裡藏的是對她自己的不自信，Elsa是主動的一方沒錯，但那離真正的破冰仍有一段距離。

「我不在乎這些。」她抓著Elsa說道，「還記得我說的那句話嗎？不管你喜歡的是不是我，你都不噁心。」

而不管你對我做了什麼，你都不會傷害到我。

「噢，除了故意避開我之外，當然。」她故作生氣道，「你可得好好補償我。」

「你想我怎麼補償？」Elsa可憐兮兮道。

Anna瞇細了眼，雙手叉著腰，「總之先來個吻吧。」

吻落在額頭上時Anna氣得想跳腳，然後吻落在了她的眼皮上，Anna輕輕地深吸了口氣，她的心裡柔軟得一塌糊塗，她捧著姊姊的臉頰咬了她的嘴唇廝摩了會，高傲地說，「這，才是一個吻。」

然後她再也繃不住，直接笑倒在了Elsa懷裡。


	4. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna had made a wish.
> 
> About her sister.

流星劃過天際的時候Anna許了一個願望。也或者不只一個願望。在與Elsa相關的事情上，Anna總是比平常貪心得多。在僅關係到自己的時候，Anna的願望不外乎是每天睡到自然醒，又或是多嚐點不同口感的巧克力，然而在提及Elsa時，她的思考模式與著眼角度會比她一貫的方式更加深入而全面，她不會只是像許願國民身體健康順心如意般隨意而籠統，Anna對於姊姊的想法是更——實際的，她希望能更深入了解Elsa的每一面，包含她平常做了什麼、她格外努力的是什麼、她喜歡什麼、她討厭什麼。

誠然，她們是姊妹，在很多層面上比起其他形式的家庭關係更為親密，但在關鍵時刻仍是不夠的，Anna仍沒有如自己所希望的那麼瞭解她的姊姊。她知道Elsa為許多事心煩，但對方總是不說，而她又沒有聰明到能猜出她的每個心思，若是Elsa再度封閉自己，只會讓兩人再次落入相同的境地，而這是Anna極力想避免的。她希望Elsa能向自己坦承她所有的想法，並且希望Elsa能明白，無論如何她都會得到妹妹最大的支持。

Anna誠摯地祈求著，祈禱在天上看顧Arendelle的神明們能聽見她的願望。流星如往常般墜落在地平線，Anna的額頭頂在自己交扣於胸前祈求神明的指節上，她嘆了口氣，明白事在人為而不能倚賴旁人的道理，然後她把自己拖到了床上，祈求一夜好眠能洗刷掉她與姊姊的煩憂。

清晨的到來比Anna預想得快，她覺得自己只不過是闔上了眼一秒，肩膀便傳來猛烈的晃動，奇怪的是她聽見了雞鳴，卻沒感受到往常的亮度，但她記得這一陣子都是好天氣，陽光應該會更有力地由落地窗照射進房間將她曬醒才對。Anna隨著晃動的力道迷迷糊糊地睜開了眼，入眼的不是她所熟悉的女傭，她覺得對方有點眼熟，卻想不起來這是誰，她睡眼惺忪地任女傭拉了起來，在半夢半醒之間被換好了衣服整理了妝容然後被推出門外，嘴裡無意識地吃著女傭塞過來的幾塊充飢餅乾時她漫不經心地想著今天的衣服看上去出奇得像是某人的品味，待她來到議事廳被跟著推上主位時Anna才終於感覺到哪裡不對。

Arendelle的諸位大臣正站在大廳的兩側朝她行禮，他們說，早上好，女王陛下。

Anna毫無形象地大叫，她的手抓著自己的臉，那觸感摸上去和平時不同，落在手上的髮絲也不是平時的紅褐色，而是燦爛的淺金色。混亂中Anna看見大臣與隨侍在側的傭人們朝她湧來，但她此刻最不需要的就是這些，她只想找個空房間冷靜一下，想想一切到底是怎麼回事。然而所有事物隨著她持續不斷的尖叫聲亂做一團，有人靠了過來想查看她的狀況，她只是更緊張地大叫，腎上腺素在肩膀被誰給碰觸時來到最高點，手往旁一揮後Anna才意識到自己做了什麼，冰錐將人群隔絕在外，然後一陣急切的腳步聲傳來，她在聽見自己的名字時猛然抬頭。

「Anna——！」那是她自己正在對自己大吼。

 

 

 

「發生什麼事了？這一切是怎麼回事？」Anna混亂地開口，眼前的人頂著一張Arendelle第一公主的臉，看上去前所未有的沉著穩重，她甚至安撫了大臣，告訴他們女王陛下前晚做了噩夢，她夢見了過世許久的前國王與王后，導致心神不寧，今天不得不告假休息，而所有政策照常實行即可。

或許是公主殿下的神情太有魄力，大臣們居然毫無疑義地順從了她的命令（他們甚至沒有質疑Elsa喊了她的名字），Anna在他們慰問了自己的安康後（雖然他們說的是請陛下好好休養）聽見了他們離去前互相欣慰地說著殿下真是長大了，頗有女王陛下的風範。

然而事實根本不是這樣子的，她才沒有這麼——這麼擅長掩飾呢，她一直都是騙不了人的直率性格，哪裡能做到臨時編出一個足夠可信卻又不會讓人追問的藉口呢。想到這裡，Anna忍不住抬眼偷覷著對方，那張臉明明是她的，然而裡面的靈魂讓整個殼子看起來完全是另一個人，她還真不知道自己點綴了雀斑的臉可以這麼成熟，那雙手牽起了Anna的，膚色較深也紅潤得多的手掌在包覆住她的手時從相貼的肌膚傳來了溫暖的熱度，Anna不由自主地感到有些安心，她總算放鬆了下來，仔細聆聽著對方的說明。

頂著公主面容的人告訴她，她一醒過來就察覺不對勁了，而她怕Anna無法適應自己的身體，所以才趕忙出現。所幸事情不算太糟，她們還有一整天的緩衝能理清原因，而她已經請Olaf轉達Kristoff，由他代為詢問他的精靈朋友。

「但是，Elsa，萬一他們也解決不了呢？」Anna看著她問道，後者給了她一個堅定的微笑。「那也只是我以你的身分再次成為女王而已。」

Anna並不認為這是最好的辦法，然而她也沒有更好的點子了，只能默默點頭應允。

平靜下來後兩人難得一塊吃了頓早餐，Anna不得不時刻在姊姊的咳嗽聲下放慢自己的進食速度，她微微吐了舌頭，在看見自己臉上的眉頭下滑成Elsa平日的弧度時連忙拿起杯子喝茶，卻因為動作過猛而嗆著，她慌忙地以手指擦拭自己的臉（準確而言，是Elsa的），然後一條手帕貼到了面頰上，Elsa以她的面貌幫她拭去了飛濺的茶水，注視著她的Anna不禁有些怦然心動，那個臉上的神情太柔和了，感覺一點也不像她自己，或者她在看著Elsa的時候其實也帶著相同的表情？Elsa呢？她又是怎麼想的？她會注意到妹妹的每個表情嗎？她能察覺到Anna的一舉一動都是思考著關於她的一切而做出的嗎？

Anna感到迷惑，她不是很明白這種心情算作什麼，她無措地跟著姊姊去了禮儀教室，女教師驚訝地朝她問安，Elsa代她答覆，她說女王陛下今天想來看看公主平日的上課狀況。教師看上去有些擔心，但Elsa一副游刃有餘的樣子，她優雅地頂著盤子筆直地走了十公尺，一個漂亮的轉身又信步折回了她們面前。若放在平時，盤子會在三公尺的距離就從Anna的頭頂滑落而後碎裂在地上，這讓教師驚奇連連，她鼓了鼓掌，然後奇怪地看向一旁正坐著的女王陛下，Anna連忙放輕了拍手的力道，她朝女教師矜持地笑了一下，眼角留意到Elsa揚起了明媚而快意的笑容，心跳因為那張臉上的得意神情而加快了幾分。

接下去的歷史課與政治課也輪番上演類似場景，Anna的身體仿佛生來就熟稔這一切，她的一舉一動既自然又流暢，她的談吐切中要點卻不至於咄咄逼人，好幾次宮廷教師為她犀利的言辭與發人深省的結論而驚嘆時Anna都只能傻笑地看著他們，她又一次無法將目光從Elsa身上移開。

多麼奇怪啊，明明是Anna自己的身體，她卻看得目不轉睛，視線自行追逐著紅髮女孩的每一個動作，在她身體裡的Elsa比原來的要放鬆許多，她自然而然地扮演著公主的角色，一顰一笑裡帶著更多更真實的情緒，看上去真的很快樂的Elsa像是個發光體，炫目得Anna有些難以直視，卻又擔心自己就此錯過了什麼細節，只能貪婪地注視著。

Anna？馬術課上她也跟著換了騎裝，兩人一前一後騎著馬，Elsa開心的模樣透出那副軀殼向四處輻射，勒著馬鞭的女孩是那麼意氣風發英姿颯爽，Anna的心跳又不自覺加快，她捂著胸口略微難受地垂頭，心臟像是被人揪緊了一般無法呼吸，她不明白此刻突然湧上的哭泣衝動是從何而來，只覺得又高興又難過，但她明明什麼也沒做，Elsa明明什麼也沒做。

Anna。視線前方投下一大片陰影，策馬過來的Elsa不無擔心地看著她，她的手穿過了陰影撫上Anna的臉龐，後者怯生生地抬頭，她自己的眉頭又扭成了八字狀，被曬得發紅的鼻頭皺著，嫣紅的唇辦開開闔闔，帶著憂慮的淺色雙眼在陽光下折射成了深邃的藍綠色，來自心跳的鼓噪愈來愈響，Anna完全聽不清對方說了什麼，她渾身發熱，心跳的頻率快得像是要從胸口跳出，身體此刻的反應不是戰就是逃，而戰鬥是毫無意義的，於是Anna果斷地逃跑了。

她在女傭奇異的目光裡匆匆跑過長廊，來到她自己的房間時速度慢了下來，然後她拐了一個彎，從另一條捷徑小跑著來到了Elsa的房間。

匆匆關上門後Anna靠著房門滑落在地上，手不自覺撫上雙頰時才發覺臉上燙得厲害，這有點像是發燒，卻又沒有生病時那種渾身不適的狀況，她環抱住自己，用冰涼的指尖舒緩過高的體溫，但手指的觸碰範圍太小，於是她整個人蜷縮在了地面，涼意穿透了肌膚，多少消解了身上的熱度，Anna忍不住磨蹭起地板，她撩起裙襬讓身體傾身向下，冰涼的地面貼向大腿時她不禁哆嗦了下，連忙又將裙擺移下些許。滑順的紗裙輕刷過下腹時Anna不由自主地倒抽了口氣，顫抖的指尖用著稍大的力道將紗裙又往下扯了去，輕微的電流由下腹竄向四肢末端，她低低呻吟了聲，緊閉著眼咬著其中一隻手背，將另一手往下方探去。

她的指腹貼著胸口緩慢下滑，推進到腰肢上的凹陷處後繼續往更柔韌的地方前進，她拿不準該施以多大的力道，但指尖像是有了自主意識，穩定地推進到更深處，似是要將全身累積起來的燥熱都往下堆疊。她羞恥地以指甲勾起一片薄薄的肌膚，將一根手指探了進去，內壁裡滲出的汁液濕潤了指尖，她輕聲嗚咽，讓另一根手指尾隨滑入。

陌生的情潮與陌生的熱度，熟悉的身體與不熟悉的自己，Anna難耐地在搔刮內壁時夾緊了腿，眼淚不知何時溢了出來，順著她倒臥的姿勢流到了地表，氤氳的霧氣裡視線模糊一片，但手裡的濕潤確真萬鑿，光滑的大理石地面倒映出她的姿態，可Anna不敢細看，也不敢去細想她正在做的是什麼，她無法確知是她用了Elsa的手碰觸了自己，或者她用手碰觸了Elsa，她唯一知道的是這很糟糕，生理上是舒服的，心理上卻是難受的。她嗚嗚哭泣著，沉浸在自憐與快感中，直到敲門聲響起，她仍沒有振作起來的打算。

Anna？你還好嗎？她聽見Elsa呼喚她的聲音，透過厚重的門所傳來的聲響有些失真，Anna默不作聲地蜷縮在地上不想回答，她從沒有像現在這樣如此討厭自己過，冰霜像是在反映她的內心一般，以她的身體為中心，一層一層地凍結了房裡的每一吋表面。

Anna？你在嗎？敲門聲又響了一次，Anna還是不想回應，貼著地面的耳裡傳來喀噠喀噠的聲響，Anna微微鬆了口氣，卻又無可避免地感到失落，她茫然地想著今後該何去何從，寒意穿透了肌膚，幾乎要將她的心也冰凍起來，然而敲擊在鼓膜裡的喀噠聲又變得愈來愈大，聲響停止時，厚實的門扉又傳來叩叩的敲門聲，她望著倒掛在天花板上的冰晶，在冰冷如寒冬的房裡迷濛地想著Elsa究竟想做什麼。

然後柔和的歌聲溜了進來，Anna在熟悉的曲調中張大了眼睛。

Do you want to build a snowman?

 

 

 

她失魂落魄地開了門，眼淚大顆大顆地往下掉，Elsa向前一步將她摟在懷中，慢慢將她帶到了床邊坐下，她輕聲哄著Anna，告訴她，毋須為此感到難堪。

「但這是你的身體！」

是的。她說。而你只是順從了我的身體。

「那是……什麼意思？」

Anna又感到混亂起來，小型的暴風雪在她們周身成形，她驚慌地想推開Elsa，後者卻只是牢牢抱緊她。

「這一切都不是你的錯，是我的身體記憶影響了你才造成了這些。」她的姊姊平靜說道，「只要我們回復成原本的自己，事情就恢復正常了。」

但那又是什麼意思？身體記憶指的到底是什麼？為什麼Elsa看起來很難過？為什麼她要這麼說？

為什麼你要這麼說？Anna困惑地開口，然後她看到Elsa像是捧著什麼珍貴的事物般捧起她的臉，朝她湊了過來。

那是一個很輕很輕的吻，如微風吹撫過她的唇瓣，在上頭溫柔地停駐，然後Elsa斷開了她們之間的連結，又是愁苦又似欣喜地凝視著她。

她的心臟又像是被誰給揪緊了似地難受起來，而現在Anna知道，給了她這副身軀此刻感受的人正是她自己。

「你一直都是這樣嗎？」一直都是像這樣地……喜歡我？因為我而……情動？

Elsa輕輕地點了點頭，Anna難以分辨她此時的心疼是因為Elsa的身體看到了戴著Anna面容所呈現的苦澀所致，抑或是Anna本人出於對Elsa無望的感情的憐憫所造成。

這太混亂了，她在Elsa的身體裡，而Elsa在她的身體裡，然後Elsa對她抱有好感，使得她的身體記憶感染了Anna、讓Anna也跟著對前者產生了不該有的感情——

「那又為什麼你選擇在這個時候說出口呢？」過多的疑問攪混了Anna的腦子，她垂下頭，決定暫且先將這些放到一邊，轉而提起另一個她也很在意的問題。她能明白Elsa先前一直保持沉默的原因，明明繼續將秘密保守下去也不會怎樣的，在這時候冒著這麼大的風險，太不像Elsa了。

「或許是因為，你的身體也影響了我吧。」她的姊姊柔軟地微笑，她將手按在了胸口款款說道：從你的眼裡望出去的時候，我總是不由自主地想在自己的身體面前表現出最好的樣子。

我渴望獲得你的注視，而我也希望自己能成為你的支柱。

「當我意識到這點的時候，我就獲得了跨出去的勇氣。」

你的身體非常溫暖。她牽起了Anna的雙手握住了她，而就如Elsa所說的，一股暖流從相觸的肌膚傳遞到了她的心裡，她愣愣地聽著Elsa說了下去。我很高興自己能有這麼一個住在你身體裡的機會。

「我……」Anna小聲說道，「我沒有你說的那麼偉大。」

Elsa又笑了，她低下頭吻了她們交握的雙手，Anna為著其中的虔誠而再度加快了心跳。

你有。她輕笑著說，只是你自己不知道。

 

 

 

她們雙雙倒在床上似乎是再自然不過的發展，Anna笨拙而急切地帶著Elsa探索自己，後者的輕車熟路讓她不由自主地掩面輕喘。現在到底是誰在碰觸著誰呢？指尖的撩撥所帶來的電流裡她頭暈目眩地胡思亂想著，這種時候該如何定義？該從肢體上，或是從靈魂上？

然而，不論是何者，兩方所帶來的加乘效果都遠遠超出了Anna的負荷，她仰頭咬住自己的手背，完全管不著會在Elsa的身體上留下多深刻的痕跡，任由對方像是在觸碰靈魂一般來碰觸自己。

水聲與黏膩的呻吟聲在房裡迴盪，冰霜不知在什麼時候消失殆盡，冷冽的空氣被持續加溫，讓她有種要沸騰起來的錯覺。身體裡的寒意被徹底驅散，像是要凍結成塊的心也被暖融融的體溫給化去，雪水從她的肌膚沁出一層細汗，沾附在她們彼此的身上，Anna害羞地讓Elsa舔去了她腋窩的薄汗，她緊抓著如火焰怒張的髮絲，在胸口與腹部被啄吻的時候低吟出聲。

她在Elsa的牽引下打開雙腿，挺起腰肢，任後者採擷身體深處的蜜液。Anna仰起頭急促地呼吸，這依然是難受的，卻與她早先的嘗試截然不同，這是更……她不會形容，這是難受，卻是美好，身體像是浮在水面上，輕微的浪潮拍打沖刷過每一處肌膚，而她疲憊而滿足地望著天上鬆軟的雲朵，噙著模糊的笑容看Elsa乘著一片雲而來，朝她伸出一截雪白的手臂。Anna雙眼微闔，她抬起手搭上了那隻手，由著Elsa把她拉了上去。

然後她們親吻，Anna在對方嘴裡嚐到了Elsa的味道，這有些詭異，更多的卻是不可思議，她不知道是否該模仿Elsa的動作，但後者嫻熟的技巧很快就讓她忘了這回事，待她終於緩過勁後，Anna咬起了唇，她仰躺在床上羞怯地問Elsa是否也想被這麼對待。

Elsa笑著俯身親了親她的臉頰，她說Anna今天的體驗已經足夠了，而她更希望下一次是發生在她們都回到自己的身體之後。

Anna在她曖昧的言辭中羞紅了臉，由著後者淘氣地將她拉進了浴室裡。

 

 

 

「呃……所以你們都——沒問題了？」Olaf在隔天早上的餐桌上偏頭望著兩姊妹，雪人搞不太懂發生了什麼事，但他衷心為她們感到高興，他在女王陛下與公主殿下雙雙點頭時開心地拍著手（Swen跟著搖頭晃腦起來），「真是太棒了，值得好好慶祝一番！」

「慶祝什麼啊？」一旁白忙了一場的Kristoff有些垂頭喪氣，精靈們只說許願者必須得償所願，其餘再無提示。而等他帶回了精靈們的說詞，一切卻像是什麼都沒發生一般回復到了平常。

但是，真的什麼都沒有發生嗎？他追問了兩人，然而就連Anna這次都沒給他答案，搞得他意興闌珊，得知雙方無恙的喜悅都被沖淡了不少。

「當然是慶祝真愛啊。」雪人理所當然地回應，「哪一次出狀況不是靠著真愛才解決的呢，你們說是吧？」

Anna與Elsa在Kristoff嘟囔著老套的時候看了彼此一眼。

「你說的是。」

「你說的太對了。」

她們齊聲說道，然後在其他人疑惑的眼神中愉快地相視而笑。


	5. Point Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little additional description about Fourth.
> 
> Elsa's POV.

 

Elsa沒有想過，自己是這麼貪心的一個人。

她喜歡Anna，超出親姊妹的程度，但她從未想過說出口，而Anna的身體縱容了她。

那天早上醒來時，她的睏意比往常頑強，身體自顧自沉溺於鬆軟的被褥之中與她的意識拉扯，清晨微涼的冷空氣比平常升溫不少，她陷在床裡，真的有想繼續賴床下去的衝動。然而，她還是那個Elsa，即便她的眼皮重得比最酷寒的冬日降臨時還沉，連動個手指頭都比往常費力，她的意志力仍克服了這個困難，露在被褥外的指尖終於往上抬了一點，就一點，但這也足夠了，她戀戀不捨地想，Arendelle之所以能保持昌盛，依靠的可不是一個愛睡懶覺的女王，她該起床梳妝了，而最佳的醒神方式莫過於用冰霜來給自己一個晨喚。

她的指尖輕輕轉了個圈，然後停頓了下，接著又劃了個圓，在嘗試了第三次後她徹底張開了眼，這是怎麼回事？她勉強讓自己從床上坐起，視線落在撐起的手掌上，掌心的膚色比記憶中的深一些，身上的絲質睡衣也不知怎地換了顏色，不是她入睡前的青綠，而是水藍色系的。

是Anna後來常穿的顏色。

她略微茫然地揉著頭，目光不由自主地膠著在從指尖穿過的細碎髮絲，在透著粉紅色澤的指節之間看起來格外深沉。接著，像是想到了什麼，Elsa猛然抬頭，環顧著房間的四周，頃刻間她衝向梳妝臺直盯著鏡子瞧，鏡子裡有著一頭亂糟糟紅髮的姑娘朝她震驚地張大了雙眼，跟著她一塊倒吸了口氣。

噢不，Anna——

匆忙間她套上了簡約的騎裝，草草梳了頭將鬢髮束在腦後，未繫成辮子的長髮在半空中飛了起來，房間的門把一轉便急匆匆地跨了出去，沿途看見她奔跑的傭人們個個睜大了眼，他們渾然不覺地停下手頭上正忙碌著的工作，瞠目結舌看她從他們身邊切過，一個端著水盆的女傭失了分寸，盆子硄的一聲墜到了地板上，濺濕了大半的裙面不說，地毯也浸得溼答答一片。Elsa一腳踩過時濺起了水花，在褲腳乃至膝蓋上都沾了汙漬，但她的速度並未停下，甚至是更快了，心臟有力地在她的胸口跳動，隨著她的步伐愈來愈快。她必須要快點、要更快點、就像Anna當初來到冰雪城堡尋找她的時候，她得確保一切都還在可控制的範圍內，否則——

「Anna！」

◇

Anna花了好一會兒時間才平靜下來，她像是個溺水的人一般，在深不見底的海水中使勁撲騰，但這不太像她，遇到困難的Anna通常不是這種反應，她可能會驚慌失措，卻不至於是這種完全失了魂的樣子，Elsa小心翼翼地靠近，她覺得Anna的狀況更像是Elsa在發現自己的能力暴露之後的反應，帶著恐懼，懷著絕望，簡直就像在看著當初的自己。

在大臣與傭人們都退出房間後，Elsa更仔細地觀察了Anna的樣子，不再被閒雜人等包圍的Anna看上去一副精疲力竭，她無助地靠在牆邊，在Elsa輕聲呼喚的時候明顯地顫抖了下，她在Elsa的手輕輕碰上指尖時微微瑟縮著，但至少她沒將Elsa的手甩開。Elsa微微鬆了口氣，她的指尖慢慢滑上，徐徐握住女王的手腕，那只細瘦的手冰涼得教她直皺起眉頭，但她沒說話，只是牽著妹妹，一步一步走到了另一個房間，讓她在桌邊坐下。

Elsa低聲讓傭人準備點熱食，餐點很快地送上，兩杯熱可可即刻安置在兩人面前，Anna捧著杯子發了會兒呆才慢慢啜飲起來，喝到剩一半時她的臉色總算沒那麼蒼白，只是情緒仍不怎麼高，她憂愁地看著手裡的熱可可，Elsa不禁聯想到以前的自己在父王和母后的面前，會不會也總是這麼低落的模樣。

那個時候爸爸媽媽都是怎麼做的呢？她不自覺追尋著記憶裡的安慰牽起了Anna的手，Elsa從沒有過這麼強烈感到自己是Anna唯一依靠的時候，她從沒有如此清晰地意識到自己是一個姊姊，強烈的責任感使她堅定地回答了Anna的疑問，她對於成為一名女王一直都是退卻的，而今這都不再是問題，她的目標非常明確，她的決心非常強烈，那就是要保護好Anna，保護好Arendelle。

「那也只是我以你的身分再次成為女王而已。」

突然之間，Elsa沒有了任何迷惘，不論她走向哪裡，她腳下的必定是一條正確的道路。

而她希望那條路上能有Anna與她相伴。

Anna的身體似是順應了她這個自私的願望。說來奇怪，明明是另一個人的身軀，卻異常自然地接受了她的存在，她與這副不屬於自己的身子如此契合，似乎她本就屬於此，那麼從容、那麼自在。

這或許是Elsa至今過得最快活的一天了，日照當空，鳥蟲齊鳴，微風吹來了花香，吹亂了她們的頭髮，她忍不住對著Anna直笑，她希望Anna也能感受到她此刻感覺到的，那種令她想要放聲歌唱的衝動，世界上沒有任何東西鎖得住她，Elsa是自由的。而在跳脫出原本的枷鎖之後，她輕易地就察覺，在Anna處處仰賴自己的柔順態度中，自心底洶湧而出的一股發自內心的澎派與柔軟。就好像這具身體也如同她渴望Anna的注意一般，渴望著來自另一人的關注。

Elsa覺得高興，不僅僅是因為Anna又像小時候一樣依戀著自己，更是由於那股自然而然生成的暖意。Elsa之所以快樂，是因為Anna的身體也欣喜於被另一個人所依賴。 

自然而然唱出那首歌時她就明白了，Elsa能如此充滿自信，是因為Anna的身體的關係。

Anna是如此地在意她的喜怒哀樂，她是如此地為Elsa著想。

她是那麼地愛她。

Elsa意識到自己是被愛的，甚至她此時此刻就是被Anna的愛所包容。

一切的自在自適因此找到了源頭，源源不絕的暖意讓她相信，不論今天Elsa做了甚麼決定，Anna都不會因此對她有絲毫輕視。或許她的妹妹會感到無措、覺得困擾，但這些都不會阻止她堅定地陪伴在Elsa身旁。

由此，她獲得了跨出去的勇氣。

「你有，只是你自己不知道。」

她像是為了證明這點而吻了Anna，因為她是如此篤定自己的身體不會拒絕。這是有點耍詐，但嚴格說來，她並沒有對Anna做出任何事，正相反，是Anna對她做了這些事，而她從不介意Anna與她如此親密。

她不再忌諱說出口，她不再因為害怕而隱藏，因為獨自一個人時所感到的寒冷已經不會再困擾她了。

◇

就像Arendelle再次迎來了春天，被回升的熱度融化的雪水從她們的鼻頭與盤踞在胸前的山尖順勢淌下，浸濕了身下的床單。她們的身子交疊在一塊，雙手插進了彼此的髮絲中，Elsa在炙熱的吐息裡以氣音說話，她說，碰我，抱我，

愛

撫

我

。

她希望像擁有對方一般，為Anna所擁有。

「                    」

渴求在她不斷開闔的嘴裡逐步拔高，她毫不避諱地發出令所有名門閨秀都會掩住耳朵匆匆走避的低吟。不能說她不是故意的，她這麼做是要讓Anna知道，是她讓她的姊姊，是她讓Elsa發出這種聲音的，她要讓Anna知道，Elsa多麼喜歡她的碰觸，她要Anna明白，Elsa整個人是多麼為她失了心魂，Elsa是有多麼渴望她。

她像是一尾翻騰躍出水面的美人魚，附著在身上的晶亮水珠在月光下勾勒出她的曼妙身形，尾巴拍打出的水花潑灑在半空中，仿佛給明月也飛濺上了晶瑩的液體。她如痴如醉地看著紛呈的水花折射出琉璃光彩，一個仰頭便又倒栽回了水下。她放任自己就這麼沉到水底，看著月光投射在水面的波光，細碎的光輝穿透了水體，穿越數十萬光年的距離來到她的身旁，她就這麼在月光溫柔的照拂下闔上眼睛，任水流帶著自己輕輕晃蕩，直到潮水將她緩緩推送到沙灘上。

她仰躺在鬆軟的細沙上，耳邊是蟲鳴，身上是潮水的來回拍打，眼裡則是靜謐的夜裡閃爍的星子所圍繞的明月。沒了水體阻隔的月光仍不失柔和，而她一伸手便觸碰到了那輪看似遙遠的月，月亮的表面有些許雀斑點綴，卻不是硬邦邦的，而是像她所發出的光芒一樣溫柔，甚至帶著一股暖手的熱度。她微笑著看月亮朝她貼近，雀斑臉與她咫尺之隔，月牙形狀的鼻頭蹭向她，癢得她直笑，然後她的唇被人含住，輕輕地吸吮，舌尖刷過乾澀的唇瓣時她內裡又滋生出再來一次的念頭，引導著她張開了嘴，與探進來的舌尖交纏。

月暈帶來的潮濕在她們的嘴裡翻騰，潮水的氣味在嘴裡飄散，溫存的吻廝磨了好一會才停止，Anna的眼裡閃爍著光，她定定地看著Elsa，低頭又啄了她幾下，然後把濕漉漉的頭顱擱在Elsa的頸窩，枕在她的肩膀上。她不可能沒感受到Elsa身上的起伏，因為她的喘息也透過她們相貼的身子傳遞給了Elsa，但Elsa沒說，而Anna也沒提，她們可以繼續下去，但是停在這兒卻有一種別樣的滿足感。

我是如此地愛你，她仿佛聽見Anna的喃喃自語，而甚至是那天的最後她都沒聽見對方這麼說。

止不住的熱意如火山爆發噴出的岩漿從胸口處擴散開來，燒灼侵略了她身上的每一吋角落，但她甚麼也沒說，只是翻了個身，將那句輕喃吞了進去。

 

 


End file.
